


Medea Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Medea x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Medea Headcanons

\- she was betrayed, so it takes her a while to trust anyone again. once she realizes that she can trust you, though, she’s devoted. she’ll protect you with everything she has

\- that being said, her expectations are so low that she’s touched by really small gestures. hold open a door for her or pull out her chair? she’s genuinely touched. romantic gestures are a whole other story - she gets really flustered very quickly. giving her a bouquet of flowers is enough to make her a blushing, stammering mess

\- she’s not great with PDA, but in private she’s hella cuddly. like, she’ll latch onto you while you sleep. also super fond of forehead kisses


End file.
